narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yua Aburame
Human Cocoon Technique, Insect Clone Technique, Insect Jamming Technique, Insect Jar Technique, Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique (Kikaichū & Shōkaichū), Insect Cocoon, Insect Gathering, Insect Sphere, Insect Tornado, Spindle Formation, Chakra Transfer Technique (Via Insects), (Created by Mushizō), Exploding Insect, Insect Deception Technique, Insect Spying Technique Chakra Suppression Technique, Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Scroll Communication Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Sakura Blizzard Technique, Summoning Technique (Cockroaches), Body Replacement Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Hiding in Shadow Technique, Barrier Method Formation, Sealed Bomb Square Release, Hiding in Surface Technique, Killing Intent Early Sacrifice Sealing Tag Barrier, Fire Sealing Method, Five Elements Seal }} Personality A philosophical, phlegmatic mole whose existence in the realm is established solely by fleeting interactions, Yua is one of few remaining Aburame. She is adroit at both diplomacy and reconnaissance, yet chided for her lackadaisical mannerisms towards conflict. Deviant when considering literary preferences and her fictitious affiliations, yet indisputably sagacious, the entomologist borders on an innocuous lifestyle; Yua, however, fosters the private affairs of many, therefore is a malignant influence in creation. Enhanced by her modest features and concealing attire, she effortlessly melds with the background without the necessity of Ninjutsu, her presence forgettable. She has an intense fanaticism relating to the loathly cockroach, infrequently expressing commiseration for the arthropod, though she does not exclude other small beasties. Yua is circumspect in various activities and has a predisposition to be nocturnal. Twilight and dusk are her indications to either rise or slumber, and she is punctual to a magnitude thought comparable to insect behavior. She is inclined to evade glaring lights, though can endure their presence should alternative action be unavailable, but such circumstances require arduous concentration to remain vigilant in regards to her surroundings. Seldom does the entomologist complain should she experience distress either mentally or physically, and inhibits the effects of trauma on herself. This characteristic reveals a hardy disposition that can withstand a multitude of privation, similar to her beloved cockroach. Yua also does not seem to experience fear in any sense, and has an idiosyncratic predilection for the term 'beasty' when referencing others. Infestation Customary to Aburame Clan regulations, every member is to be endowed with the insects revered by their chakra consuming capabilities, and they had not made Yua an aberration. Infested with Kikaichū and Sōkaichū, she is more inclined to the pursuit of a target, or deceiving them in combat, rather than close quarters brawling. Acrobatic and elusive, the entomologist delights in having her adversary cautious. As all Aburame do, Yua utilizes her creatures as a safeguard, also to swarm and overwhelm an opponent for brief periods to divert their attention so Yua may strike. Her intellectual capabilities are conspicuous in battle, for her onslaughts vary in complexity. Not a considerable amount of information on her manner of brawling can be assessed due to her severe lack in doing so; however, it can be assumed she is not easily defeated. Similar to a cockroach, she scurries about with surprising agility in attempts to elude any damage; though remarkably resistant to it, she may still be injured as all other creatures. Yua's arthropods are endowed with the capacity to draw out toxic substances invading an associate's body, superseding the need for command over antidotes and their properties; however, knowledge of the aforementioned is not absent from the Aburame's mind. The gourd occupying the space on her back is presumed to confine copious amounts of Kikaichū within, though this has not yet been proven. Taking into account the Aburame are inclined to use their insects frequently, therefore are required to restore their immeasurable numbers, making conjectures such as the aforementioned may not be entirely fallacious. Heterogeneous Skills The Aburame is sufficient enough in weaponry to bear with a severe lack of chakra or other abilities, yet does not flourish in incidents such as the aforementioned. Expanding her command over this skill would require a tutor of some sort; regrettably, she is infrequently perceived by others, thus finds it a challenge to locate a willing and able teacher. Similarly, dealing in Kekkai Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu are not her strongest areas of expertise, rather they are merely dabbled in on occasion and when the situation calls for them. Yua covets an educator in these abilities as well, yet still bears the identical plights associated with her secondary skill; actively, however, she scours for some assistance in these areas. Most notably of her talents, next to her manipulation of insects, is her capacity to obscure herself from the view of others, even erase her presence altogether. Anomalous to her veneer of apathy apropos to people, she has an aptitude in Herbology that permits her to administer cures and first-aide care to others; however, she is not competent to any degree in Medical Ninjutsu. Yua can perform many medical-oriented tasks comparable to Medical-nin, such as setting bones and stitching wounds, but surgical operations are too advanced for her skill level. Category:Female